puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cochineal Island (Viridian)
Cochineal Island is a medium island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . = Natural Resources = These items can be bid on at the market or palace. = Buildings = Requiem's naming scheme for the island followed a red theme. ;Attraction : ;Bank : Drops of Golden Blood (upgraded) ;Commodities market : Vermillion Venue (upgraded) ;Estate agent : Garnet Grounds (upgraded) ;House ;Inn : Moulin Rouge ;Palace : Crimson Castle (upgraded) ;Shipyard : Burgundy Brigs (bazaar) :Cherry Corvettes (upgraded) :Marooned at Sea (upgraded) ;Weavery : Scarlet Weave (bazaar) = Government = Cochineal Island is currently controlled by the flag The Wrath of Armageddon. = History = The story of Cochineal starts with an extinct volcano. All that is left above sea level is an arc of rock, left behind when the volcano last blew (it's the explosive kind, like Mt. St. Helens). The sand is mostly made of crushed sea shells, built up over millenia. In the middle of the rocks to the northwestern part of the island, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild." Cochineal is home to two sleeping turtles, one adult and one baby, located next to each other on one of the many spits. Cochineal is a scale insect that lives on prickly pear cacti and it also played a part in the history of wealth and piracy . The island was previously controlled by the flag Requiem, who had a naming theme of "red" for buildings on the island. The island was later governed by Scupperer and controlled by the flag Vanguard. Blockade History , 2005-11-13 - Requiem colonized the island in an uncontested blockade. On 2006-4-18, Requiem transferred the island to Revelation , 2006-7-9 - Vanguard won the island from Revelation in a three-round sinking blockade, also beating Mercenaries in the process. , 2006-10-14 - Equinox took the island from Vanguard in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-3-9 - Subtle Tease took the island from Equinox in a three-round non-sinking blockade. On 2007-5-21, Subtle Tease transferred the island to Regnum Irae , 2007-7-7 - took the island from Regnum Irae in an uncontested blockaded intended for transferal of ownership. On 2007-10-8, United We Stand transferred the island to , 2007-11-17 - Fist Deep took the island from The Pact, in a four-round sinking blockade, also defeating La Poste de Falcone in the process. Some time prior to 2008-1-12, Fist Deep disbanded, leaving Cochineal once again uncolonized. , 2008-1-12 - Viridian Avengers re-colonized the island in a three-round sinking blockade, defeating The Crown in the process. On 2008-06-18, Viridian Avengers transferred the island to The Merchants. , 2008-7-12 - The Merchants successfully defended the island from Chocolate Coated, who blockaded the island after negotiations to purchase it failed. , 2008-9-14 - Tainted Purity beat the original attackers, Vanguard, and Psychosis (the current island owners at the time) within 3 rounds. , 2009-03-21 - Vanguard took the island from Tainted Purity, in a for three-round sinking blockade. Tainted Purity did not contest rounds 2 and 3. , 2009-7-011 - Vanguard defended the island from Blue Mooners Inc, in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade. , 2009-11-07 - Brink of Dawn took the island from Vanguard, in a sitter. , 2009-11-14 - Brink of Dawn defended the island from Dragon Lords, in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade. , 2009-11-22 - Brink of Dawn defended the island from Dragon Lords, in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade. , 2010-03-10 - Brink of Dawn lost the island to Boo Our Other Booched. Brink of Dawn did not defend. , 2010-10-09 - Boo Our Other Booched defended the island against Moonshine. Moonshine did not show up for the blockade. , 2010-10-17 - Brink of Dawn won the island against Boo Our Other Booched in a sitter. , 2010-05-01 - Riddlemakers beat Brink of Dawn 3-1 to win the island. , 2011-05-21 - The First Fleet won the island in 3 rounds, sinking blockade against Alria to re olonized the island. , 2011-05-28 - The First Fleet defended the island in 4 rounds, sinking blockade against Outlaw Forces to win 3-1. , 2011-06-04 - The First Fleet lost the island in a 3 rounds sinking blockade against Outlaw Forces. , 2011-07-03 - Outlaw Forces lost the island in 4 rounds non sinking blockade Knockout and Legacy. Knockout won 3-1. Outlaw Forces did not defend. , 2011-07-09 - Riddlemakers won the island in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade against Knockout. , 2011-07-16 - The Wrath of Armageddon won the island in a 3 rounds, sinking blockade against Riddlemakers.